


Misdirection

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Santana finds out Rachel slept with Dani





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t go where I intended. Apologies in advance.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Berry? You're not even gay!"

"Well, actually I tend to think of my sexuality as fluid."

"Whatever, " Santana scoffed. "You knew I had a crush on Dani."

"Well, you slept with Quinn!"

"What does that have to... Wait, you were crushing on Quinn?"

"Yes! I mean no. Maybe, I don't know it's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? Does she give you a lady boner, or not?"

Rachel huffed. "Must you always be so vulgar? Alright, it's true that, during high school, I may have included in my five year plan a tryst , a college experimentation if you will, with a certain someone that seemed to take an interest in me. I have the metro passes and..."

"Bored now," Santana sighed. "So it was just a vengeance thing."

Rachel pushed her hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. "Actually, in the time since leaving Lima, my affections appear to have drifted."

"Drifted? What does that even..." Santana noticed the gleam in Rachel's eye. "You've got to be frickin kidding me!"

Rachel shrugged and ducked her head.

"So you went after someone I liked when you were actually crushing on me? Who does that?" Santana smacked her head. "Oh my god, you two deserve each other. Everyone thinks berry is so innocent, I bet you are the one who got Mr. Ryerson canned."

Rachel stared at the ground.

"Wow," Santana shook her head. "If I wasn't so pissed, I might be turned on by how diabolical you are."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no. Go enjoy your little girlfriend that you stole from me.

"Santana, can't we talk about..."

"Berry you have three seconds to get out of my face before I remember I'm from Lima Heights.


End file.
